Captured while being sick
by Princess Rose Lily
Summary: While patrolling the city for safety, Chiro was captured by Mandarian and what makes it even more worse, Chiro has come down with the flu. Will the monkey team save him or will it be too late for him?
1. Chapter 1

While patrolling the city for safety, Chiro was captured by Mandarian and what makes it even more worse, Chiro has come down with the flu. Will the monkey team save him or will it be too late for him?


	2. Patrol Duty

Chapter One  
Patrol Duty  
In a giant metal robot called the Super Robot, a young boy with black spikey short hair who is sixteen years old was waking up. His name was Chiro-the leader of the Monkey Team Hyperforce, The Chosen One and the Defender of Shuggazoom City.

Chiro lets out a sleepy yawn while stretching his arms out as he hears "good morning, Chiro."

Chiro looks up at his door to see Antauri-the silver monkey who is also a father figure to him, his mentor of his powers and also his fellow teammate/second in command.

"good morning, Antauri." Chiro said as he smiled at his father figure while he gets out of his bed and changes his clothes for the day

As they head out of Chiro's room, Antauri noticed that Chiro looked a little pale. "Chiro, are you feeling ok." Antauri asks as he floats in the air while Chiro walks

"what do you mean, Tauri." Chiro says while using the silver monkey's nickname

"you look a little pale when you wake up, Chi." Antauri says as he uses Chiro's nickname

"I feel fine." Chiro says as they conticed to head to the kitchen "oh by the way Antauri, whose turn is it to patrol the city."

"I believe Otto said it was your turn." Antauri says as they entered the kitchen seeing the other eating breakfast

"morning Monkey Team" Chiro says as he sits in his orange chair: his trademark color

"morning kid." the red monkey known as SPRX-77 or Sprx for short sitting in his red chiar while eating some eggs

"Chiro, it's your turn for Patrol Duty." Otto the green monkey says while he is working on a brand new device

"Otto, what are you working on anway?" Antauri says as he begins to eat a veggie sausage link

"he won't tell me, the only thing he said was that the device will help in the sick bay when one of us gets injured." Gibson the blue monkey says as he stares at the device

"it came to me in a dream last night and Chiro was in the dream also." Otto says as he continues to work on the device

"what was Chiro doing in your dream?" says Nova the yellow monkey and the only female of the team

"I'm guessing Chiro in my dream was giving me a warning and told me to make it." Otto says

"a vision from the future." Antauri says as he closes his eyes

"cool that I came to you in your dream Otto but kinda scary that I gave you a warning and told you to make that device." Chiro says as he placed his hands behind his head

"and before I woke up to make this device, Mandarin comes in, attacked Chiro and kidnapped him and I wasn't able to sabe him." Otto says

"man even in a dream, Mandarin sure loves to kidnap me." Chiro says as he removed his hands behind his head and he lays his head on his empty plate

"yes so please be careful when you go on patrol duty and if trouble should happen, call us quickly and we'll be there." Antauri says

"of course I will, Antauri." Chiro says as he gets up from his chair, actives his Hypermode outfit which was orange (of course) and white together as he head out of the kitchen after he grabs a box full of different flavors of protein bars that Gibson had bought for Chiro's turn for patrol duty so Chiro weren't go hungry for the day

As Chiro was out of sight, Antauri continued to stare at the door until "don't worry about the kid, Antauri, the kid will protect himself if Mandarin attacks him." Sprx says

"I hope you are right, Sprx." Antauri says as he took his eyes away from the door

Meanwhile Chiro exits the Super Robot as he eats a peanut butte protein bar as he begins his patrolling of the city.

Chiro goes to every sector of the city and finds everything good so he heads to the bridge where the city is connected at

"well everything seems to be in order, another day of the city is saved." Chiro says as he grabs another protein bar to eat

"oh I weren't be so sure of that, my hairless monkey child." a familiar voice says behind Chiro

Chiro turned around and lets out a small gasp and says in a angry voice "you" as he gets into a fighting form in front of Mandarin-the former leader of the Hyperforce

"yes Chosen One, I have returned once again to this city but only to captured you while to train you and turn you against my brothers." Mandarin says as he steps closer to Chiro who was backing up

While Chiro was backing away from Mandarin, he held his walkie talkie behind his back and he hit the emergency button so the monkeys can hear it

"oh I've noticed that device is behind your back, child but it will be too late for the monkeys to come and help you since we're at the entrance of the city and it will take them exactly twenty five minutes to make it here." Mandarin says as he has Chiro backed up against a bridge pole and there was no way to escape

"that's plenty of time for me to fight you until they get here and help me." Chiro says as he begins fighting Mandarin

But the fight didn't last too long at all, it only lasted about six minutes with Mandarin knocking Chiro out with his Monkey Mind Scream

Mandarin smiled as his enemy laid unconscious "good my plan is almost complete."

Mandarin gently picked up Chiro's body from the ground and he gently carries Chiro's body out of the city and was never seen again

Meanwhile the monkey team had arrived at the scene but all they could found was Chiro's destroyed walkie talkie, the box of protein bars all smashed up and several cars destroyed

"we were too late because of that, who knows of what happened to Chiro." Sprx says as he picks up the remains of the protein bars

"I believe Otto's dream just come true and if I'm not wrong, Mandarin just kidnapped Chiro." Antauri says

"then if my dream come true, then what am I supposed to do with this device?" Otto says as he shows everyone the device

"I'am really not sure Otto but we will found out once we rescue Chiro." Antauri says as he and the others head back to the Super Robot so they can begin to rescue Chiro


End file.
